Current tools for finding digital assets, e.g., décor items such as an art, rugs, decorating paint, furnishings, fashion, an image of an artwork, etc. are typically naïve. They do not address the problem of finding different décor items that match or harmonize to a particular required style or to a particular setting, e.g., a living room of a particular person. Some tools enable a user to determine whether a particular décor item matches the décor of the room. The tools typically require the user to upload an image of the setting, e.g., an image of the living room, in which the particular décor item may be installed. The user can place the image of the particular décor item on the image of the setting and determine whether the user likes the particular décor item.
One of the problems with such tools is that the process of uploading the image of the setting is inconvenient. For example, consider that the user is using a computing device such as a desktop, to browse through a set of décor items presented by an art application, e.g., implemented as online website, and the user wants to determine how a particular décor item looks in his/her room. To upload the image of the room to the art application, the user may need the image of the room stored at the desktop, or at some other location, e.g., a cloud storage service, from which the user can upload. If the user does not have the image of the room stored at an accessible location, the user may not be able to upload the image. Further, the desktop may not have a camera for the user to capture the image of the room, or even if the desktop has a camera, it may not be convenient to take a picture of the room using the desktop's camera.
One of the alternatives is to capture the image of the setting using a mobile computing device such as a “smartphone” and transfer the image from the smartphone to the desktop. The user can transfer the image to the desktop using various means, or upload the image to the cloud storage service from the smartphone first and then download it to the desktop, and upload the image from the desktop to the art application. The above process of uploading the image of the setting to the art application is time-consuming, laborious and inconvenient.